Fascia is a layer of fibrous connective tissue beneath the skin that attaches, stabilizes, encloses, separates muscles and other internal organs, and performs other functions. The tissue allows for proper functioning of muscles with respect to one another and nerve communications, among other dynamic operations. When fascia tissue becomes damaged by injury, tissue knots, or other medical reasons, it can take time to correct itself. Alternatively, fascia distortions of all types can be repaired by direct manipulation, such as fascial release and/or therapy, to allow for proper functioning of the tissue and allow the underlying muscle as well as other bodily functions to properly operate. In some cases, damaged fascia can be repaired without much difficulty, while in other cases, restoring fascia to its proper form can take considerably more effort. Other reasons for treating fascia include cosmetic reasons, including people who have dimpled skin, fatty, saggy skin, and circulatory problems, for example. Fascia, when properly treated, can considerably reduce the dimples in skin caused by cellulite, as well as many other cosmetic benefits to the skin and shape of the body.
Cellulite is the herniation of subcutaneous fat within fibrous connective tissue that manifests topographically as skin dimpling and nodularity, often, but not limited to, in the buttocks, thighs, and abdomen. Excess fat accumulation increases the volume of adipocytes, which bulge into a weakened dermis to create the characteristic irregularities in the appearance of the epidermal surface. A number of factors can cause cellulite including, for example, genetics, hormones, and lifestyle. Dieting to decrease fat intake, exercising to increase fat metabolism and prevent the build up of cellulite, and fascial release and hydrotherapy to stimulate lymphatic drainage can help reduce the appearance of cellulite. However, these means for combating cellulite or subcutaneous fat are limited, and the need remains for additional approaches. The protrusion of enlarged fat tissue into the dermis is one of the major factors contributing to the appearance of cellulite. One of the approaches to reduce cellulite is to stimulate fat breakdown and reduce the amount of fat and/or lipids in the adipocytes, or fat cells. There is active interest in the cosmetics industry in developing products that may be applied topically to the skin to counteract adverse changes in the skin, such as cellulite, saggy skin, fatty and uneven texture. As a result, cosmetic products that reverse or forestall such changes are increasingly in demand. Consumers continually seek to improve the appearance of skin affected by unwanted deposition and/or accumulation of fat, including cellulite and other issues.